


Dark Blue Liquid

by janewaystolemyheart



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Rituals, Aliens, F/M, Fluff, what's in that drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewaystolemyheart/pseuds/janewaystolemyheart
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay are the only two of the crew that are invited to a big party by a friendly alien species.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019)





	Dark Blue Liquid

It didn‘t happen often that Kathryn and Chakotay were the only people that went on an away mission, but the Kithanni invited only the _Elakit_ and the _Alikit”_ to their harvesting feast. The _Elakit_ and the _Alikit_ were the highest ranking persons of one embassy and since the Kithanni seemed in the mood to provide Voyager with lots of food it would be foolish not to take advantage of this situation.

Kathryn and Chakotay were welcomed with great enthusiasm by the little furry people and were immediately led to a bench at the front side of a long table where they took a seat. The bench was very narrow due to the height of their hosts (which was considerably less than the average human) and they had to sit shoulder to shoulder. Kathryn wasn’t bothered by that, she rather enjoyed the more or less forced closeness since this would never be possible on Voyager. And here with no other crew members in sight it would be harmless to cut the rules some slack.

She noticed that Chakotay was a bit uneasy, he tried his best to act normal around her and not let his feelings show but after they had a few sips of a dark blue liquid, that tasted very sweet and warmed their chest, he became much more relaxed.

The little Kithanni scurried around, bringing bowls and plates with food they had never seen before and which would make Neelix jump for joy when he could get his fingers on the ingredients. While two Kithanni, that were even smaller than the average, poured some more blue fluid into their cups, two more came and studied their hands carefully. Their touches left no feeling of suspicion or something dangerous, they just seemed genuinely interested in their hands and fingers. Then suddenly they leaped away and disappeared into one of the small shacks.

“What were they doing?” Kathryn asked one of the Kithanni that had taken a seat next to her and that seemed to be some sort of a leader.

“They are responsible for your _inanni_.” The Kithanni replied joyfully and with a wide gesture opened the buffet before she could ask another question.

The meal was delicious, they ate as much as they could and drank even more, the blue liquid was cool and made them feel light and free. Kathryn laughed a lot and found herself more and more drawn towards the man on her side. Although she wanted nothing more but to touch him more than they did now, she restrained herself, telling her that she had to hold it together.

As soon as they had finished the meal the table was cleaned and the two Kithanni that inspected their hands came back, presenting something in their own hands.

“Your _inanni.”_ The first Kithanni said and Kathryn and Chakotay reached out their hands to receive a small but very accurate metallic replica of their hand on a delicate chain. Kathryn was amazed by the precise work and wanted to ask how they did it, but the Kithanni preempted her: “Put them on.” When they wanted to put the necklace over their heads he stopped them.

“You have to put yours on him and he has to put his on you.” He explained smiling.

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other, his eyes seemed even darker than usual and Kathryn felt her heart jump. She shrugged slightly, shaking off her last restraints and they did as they were told. First she laid her necklace around his neck and when he gave her his, his fingers lingered on her neck and on her shoulders until the Kithanni spoke again: “Now hold them together.”

When they each lifted their pendants they suddenly came alive and interlinked the little fingers like real hands. In that exact moment both Kathryn and Chakotay lifted their real hands to interlink their fingers too. A tremble went down Kathryn’s spine and she suddenly felt closer to Chakotay than ever before. Here and now in this surrounding she could imagine everything she didn’t dare to imagine on Voyager.

“You are now unified. May your _inanni_ remind you always of your bond, no matter how far away your counterpart is.”

“Unified?” Kathryn whispered when the replica hands disentangled but their real hands stayed interlinked.

“Unified for life, and beyond.” The Kithanni explained.

“I like the sound of that.” Chakotay muttered with a smile, eyes fixed on hers as if he was afraid she would disappear as soon as he looked away.

On other occasions Kathryn would have broken eye contact, would have left the table, or in the first place would such a situation never let happen, but in this moment it all seemed right. Being linked with Chakotay for all eternity sounded only logical. After all they’d been through it was only a matter of time until they came forth with their feelings.

“We prepared a cabin for you where you will spend the night.” The Kithanni told them. “If you will follow me.”

Without breaking eye contact they got up and Chakotay lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met for a split second that was enough to light Kathryn’s body on fire. He carried her inside the dim hut and laid her onto the soft bed. Her lips were desperately seeking his and he ended the search within moments. He laid down, one leg slid between hers and he propped up his arms on both sides of her head. His tongue pushed forward and she gladly invited him in, a low moan escaped her throat when their tongues entangled and they tasted the dark blue fluid in the others’ mouth...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 25 Days of Voyager! Thank you for giving me the opportunity to participate. I hope you like my contribution!  
> (No beta reader, all mistakes are my own. Sorry, I'm not a native English speaker but I love to write in English.)


End file.
